A Love Forgotten
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Kagome is in a very serious car wreck and can't remember anything about herself. All she can remember is her name. What happens when she goes home and sees all these pictures of her and a golden eyed and silver haired man in them? Oneshot!


**Hey Guys!!! This is a one shot i wrote one night because one i couldnt sleep and two i was just in the mood for writing, so yeah...I hope you enjoy it! **

**Forgotten Memories**

All I could remember that day was that it was very cold and rainy. I can't remember anyone or what I done for a living. All I remember is my own name. The people working at the hospital said it was just a case of amnesia, and that I was involved in a very bad wreck. I seen a lot of people with tear stained faces with hopeful smiles, and then I turned to look out the window. It was raining. Was the sky crying for me? These people, supposing my family, took me home and told me my name.

Kagome Higurashi.

It's been at least two months since my car accident, and I don't remember one thing. I have all these pictures in my house of me and a with silver hair and bright gold eyes. This girl named Sango was in the pictures too, but she calls me everyday and even comes to hang out with me. She's really nice to me and she doesn't mind that I can't remember her. I asked her about the guy in the picture but she hasn't told me yet. No one will tell me who he is. Maybe they can't remember either. They all get the same reaction when I ask them who he is. A frown and a look of hurt in their eyes. I try to avoid asking them the question but my heart and mind keep telling me I should have the right to know who he is, so I just blurt it out. I look at the picture again and I could tell we were obviously very happy that day, but what about? I should be able to remember those beautiful eyes and bright white smile he has. I take that picture with me every where I go, just to see if I can find someone who knows me and so I can ask them about him. I'm even beginning to lose some sleep over it. Sango's coming over soon with some of her friends. Maybe one of them will tell me who this guy is. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll come to see me too. I know Sango tells them to treat me with the same kindness she does, and to try and not to make me remember who they are. I really don't mind if they ask me, they should know the answer already though. I do want to remember who he is and who I really am, but it seems my mind and heart doesn't want me to.

Did something bad happen to me in my past? Sango should be here soon with all my old friends, and maybe that guy. I really want to meet him and to talk to him. Maybe he can tell everything about me, or my memories come back to me soon. I really want to remember all my friends and family. "Hey, Kagome! I hope you're feeling well today." Sango's bright smile seems to always warm me up, and these faces seem so familiar to me. I think I even know their names! "Miroku?" The boy smiled brightly with a quick nod of his head, and the other people, wait. I know them too. "Rin, Ayame, and Kouga." They all smile brightly at me and then look at Sango, asking her if she told me. "She didn't tell me. I can remember your names on my own now. I think some of my memories are coming back to me." I try to think harder to try and remember his name. Why can't I remember him?! I want to so bad and my ears are death to my heart as its screaming his name. This is driving me crazy! "Does she remember him yet?" Sango just shook her head and frowned. "Remember who? Are they talking about him Sango?!" I can tell she is struggling to tell me, but it seems that she wants me to find out on my own. "Kagome, can you remember this name?" I give her a look and she just smiles at me. "I can try can't I?" She nods her head and all my other friends are looking at the ground, their bangs covering their eyes.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

I walk over to my couch to sit down and I grab that picture I always carry. I must be very close to him because I have tons of pictures of me and him in my house. Inuyasha Takahashi. I keep repeating the name in my head and I can tell the others want me to remember him. "We were very close weren't we?" Sango just nods her head at me and I can see tears in her eyes. I look at the others and all their eyes were filled with tears too. Then all my memories hit me in a flash. Me and this Inuyasha were married and I was going to have his baby. I placed my hand over my stomach and I started to think harder. We were madly in love with each other. Nothing could separate us. I began to smile and I ran over to the phone, and I started to dial his number. His phone just rang and rang. Why wasn't he answering? Then I dropped the phone.

He was with me the night I wrecked. He was the one driving when that car hit us head on. He was the one who died that night.

That's why everyone was crying. I fell to the floor and tears rolled off my face. "Sango, did the doctor say that I lost my baby?" They all smiled and then frowned. "Kagome, that's one person you didn't lose that night." I tried to laugh and tears just started to appear in my eyes, as my friends. "Now I know why I was throwing up in the mornings, and where all this weight came from." I just tried to smile and I turned away from my friends. Is this why my heart and mind didn't want me to remember? Cause I would be hurt by my past? I just simply smiled and wiped my eyes. "I'm going to go for a walk…You guys can stay here and wait for me."

I grabbed my coat and walked out of my house. I walked to the park near my house and looked up at the sky. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I was the one who wanted to go out that night. If I didn't push you then you wouldn't be dead…I'm so sorry. I felt a rain drop gently hit my cheek, and I put my hand to my face. The sky was bright and blue…it's not supposed to rain today. I then finally understand. Inuyasha doesn't want me to blame myself over this. All he wants is for me to raise our child and to continue living. I looked back over at my house and I can see everyone looking out the window at me. I looked back up at the sky one more time before going inside and I could have sworn that I saw Inuyasha smiling at me. I quickly winked and looked back up and he was gone, but I know what he wants me to do and I know after all these years Inuyasha did truly love me. And in the end, that's all that really matters.

Well guys there's my one shot tradgey story I wrote the night it stormed at my house...Well I know what are the odds of Kagome still having her baby? But hey she needs at least a little part of her dear departed husband. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some reviews and silent readers...I hope you leave me one...


End file.
